


One for the books

by Uniklamingollama



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniklamingollama/pseuds/Uniklamingollama
Summary: Running away from your marriage is all fun and games until you're stuck between a choice. Your wife? or the girl you ran away with?
Relationships: Hannah & Main Character (Love Island), Hannah/Main Character (Love Island), Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	One for the books

Love can be confusing and messy unless you're with the right person and you can vouch for that. You had thought that Marisol was the one for you in the start until you had that moment with the ginger author ultimately turning your head when you were sure that it could never happen as long as you were with the lawyer. To be honest you were quite surprised that Marisol hadn't found out about you and Hannah despite the scene being aired to millions and millions of people and shown on all social media platforms. That was right at the end of the show, so it was still a bit fresh in your mind, but with the lack of communication from the both of you, the event and your profound feelings for the girl had some what faded.

However, those feelings came rushing back and hit you like a truck when Hannah confessed that she couldn't stop thinking about you and how she couldn't get rid of the feelings she had grown to have for you. You didn't know how to feel about the situation especially when you had just gotten married. 

You let out a sigh at the girls confession, pressing your back against the wall of the elevator. You play her words over and over again in your head, not listening to the current words that were spilling out of her mouth. Why hadn't she told you this sooner? If she had, you wouldn't had gotten married to Marisol, but here you were already contemplating everything about your new marriage whilst the girl you knew you were meant to be with was practically balling her eyes while spilling her guts out to you.

You didn't know what to do except for stopping the elevator dramatically before it had even the chance to hit Hannah's floor and to tell her how you feel. You felt a huge weight lift off your shoulders as you unloaded your excess baggage onto her all at once causing the girl to break out into a toothy smile, her cheeks burning red. With just the sight of her smile filled you with confidence- just enough for you to muster up the courage to plant your lips on hers, she melted in to your warm grasp reciprocating your actions. You hadn't a clue as to how long the both of you had been in that position but you couldnt care less as you wanted this moment to last forever. 

Your heart stammered whilst she pulls away breathing heavily. "Lets run away. Start a new life together. No-one needs to know" You didn't really need much convincing to agree with Hannah which caused the girl to sigh out relieved that you had you hadn't changed your mind about your feelings, she continues with what she was saying only this time she told you about her plan. You listened intensively nodding along to watch she was saying before restarting the elevator and running to your shared room with Marisol.

You carefully opened the room door, peaking your head in slightly making sure that the girl was asleep still. Once finished you quietly snuck over to your suitcase and shoved as many clothes in as you could fine not wanting to make Hannah wait any longer. You hurriedly run out of the room, not even sparing a glance back at Marisol, You run down stairs, dragging your suitcase behind you as quick as you can.

Hannah is stood by the front door, as soon as she sees you she smiles. "You came!" Her voice was filled with excitement and relief. "Of course." You grin at her pulling her in for a kiss, Hannah breaks away lifting her suitcase off the ground. "Let's do this."

"Together?" You question and Hannah takes your hand, she nods "Together"

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all should I continue this? Because I know there aren't really a lot of people who like Marisol or Hannah, so if the few people who decide to read this could answer my question it would be appreciated!
> 
> Thanks y'all


End file.
